Long Forgotten Pasts
by InfiniteShadowRealm
Summary: How did Gothel turn out the way she is? The backstory of Gothel and how she become the person she was. Prequel/Backstory belonging with the 'Big Four Hogwarts Days,' can be read seperate. One Shot


**_A bit of prequel for the Big Four Hogwarts Days. Can be read seperate._**

**_I should be updating my other story, but I'm too busy. I'm going to reread it and get rid of some mistakes. In the meantime I placed a poll for the pairings at my profile. I'll updat as soon as possible, I've got like, one fifhteenth of the next chaper finished... so not very much._**

Long  
Forgotten  
Pasts

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young witch,

She had long curly black hair and a fair and pale skin. She was slender and had the most beautiful grey eyes. The young witch was from a long line of purebloods. Her family had great wealth as well as political power. She had everything she needed: She was more beautiful than any other witch her age, she had a loving family, many friends and more than enough money. Yet the young witch was unhappy. She was extremely vain, greedy, selfish and cruel-hearted. How beautiful she was on the outside, that ugly she was within. She manipulated the ones around her with her beauty and her good name. She was a cold woman, who desired beauty, wealth and power. She'd stop at nothing to get what she wanted. After she came of age, the rest of her family died a mysterious death and she was now the head of their noble en ancient house.

Her name was Gothel.

Despite being the head of the family, she still hadn't everything she wanted. There was one more thing, or rather person. Her love…

His name was Kozmotis Pitchner

She was in love with a man, who didn't love her. One man she couldn't have. The heart wants the one thing it cannot get. The cliché. The she loved had a lovely wife and a child. To be honest, she didn't love the man, because of her cruel nature and vanity she was incapable of loving anyone but herself. The woman desired his power and wealth. Nothing else. But she had given herself the illusion of being in love with the man. After years and years with her cold and frozen heart, it truly turned in ice, as a matter of speaking. She gave herself the illusion of love, because that was the one thing she truly couldn't. Loving another.

The man didn't love her. Gothel knew that as long as his wife and child were alive, she would never have a chance at what she wanted… In her eyes, the child bound him to his wife, more than their marriage. So Gothel grew even more jealous. And started to despite his wife and the child. The wife must've tricked her beloved Kozmotis, because he would have never loved a woman like her. The child was a part of this cruel woman's plan as well. Kozmotis couldn't leave the two, it would destroy his good name. Gothel knew for sure this was what must have happened. That evil witch bewitched him! The man was from an old line and his wife was nothing but a mere muggle-born. A foul creature in the eyes of Gothel, unworthy of the man. Nothing but a waste of magic. Unworthy… Ugly… Unnatural… Annoying…

Gothel was going to do something about it… She'd free her beloved from this evil woman.

A plan formed.

You see, there was a war going on. The man and his family were powerful allies and thus they were in hiding, but Gothel, who was a 'friend,' knew their location. They were in a war, so the Dark side would be blamed immediately, without further investigation. The most obvious evidence would be ignored and the safekeeper would be blamed. Gothel had a plan.

She broke in the house, middle of the day, when the man wasn't home and broke the door open. The wife had heard something and went outside to see what it was. But when she came outside, Gothel fired a curse at her. The poor witch didn't have her wand with her and she fel. Gothel stepped over the body of the 'foul creature', and went inside, firing one curse after another until half of the house had collapsed. The poor woman could see Gothel entering the house and knew her baby was in danger. With the last of her powers the woman sent a desperate plead for help to her husband.

…But it was too late…

When the man came home, to find his death wife on the doorstep, he went mad with grief. He couldn't believe it… His beloved wife… He looked at the house and didn't even dare to enter. It looked like there had been raving a tornado through his house… He could hardly enter.

He wanted justice. He wanted to kill whoever did this to his family.

But justice and revenge are often confused… And this time they were…

He went to search for the murderer. The man suspected the other side, but he knew they would've needed help from his safe keeper to find his home. So he turned to his safe keeper instead and despite his innocence the man killed him. The poor safe keeper was innocent… This was only the start of his murders.

The man was shocked. Their safe keeper, the only one who could give their location to another, hadn't betrayed him. That would mean not an enemy of his, but a friend was the murderer. He could only think of one… Only one who'd be capable to do this… The woman who had tried to seduce him. Over and over again. The woman who claimed his beloved wife used love potions on him…

So he planned his revenge. Knowing Gothel's quest for immortality and her vanity, the man decided to use it against her. He invited her over to thank her. For setting him free.

Gothel took up his offer, thinking her plan worked He even offered her a gift. Gothel accepted. But the man tricked her. He said he'd give her an eternal life, as a token of gratitudde. But that eternal life, did not mean eternal youth. The minute she drank the potion her aging multiplied, making her look and feel like an old woman. Her body couldn't handle the quick aging process and her magic tried to defend her. Her magic fought the potions, but during the process, her magic vanished. She no longer couldn't preform the simplest of magic.

His name was Pitch

Gothel was angry and attacked the man, but he simply waved his wand to stop her attack. The man told her never to return. Gothel first declined, but the man promised her an even worse fate if she stayed. The temperature dropped and there was something about the air, which made Gothel knew she shouldn't mess with him. Her 'love' was now replaced with hatred. The man took away her most prized possession.

Frightened she ran, determined to have her revenge.

They called her the Old Witch

The next day the ministry finally caught up with the events and the man was labelled evil. He no longer cared. For the loss of his family had caused him to go mad. His friends betrayed him and the 'Good guys' hadn't saved his family. He turned against them. He became a Fearling. Not just any Fearling, but the most feared of all.

They called him the Nightmare king.

He was feared by all and for the next 8 years he left behind a trail of murder, pain and loss, where ever he went. Suddenly he disappeared. Some say to gain more strength, some say he died, others say he's waiting for something. Only time can tell… No one knows for sure why or how.

Remembered is the pain, the fear and the sadness. Thousands of lives have ended, even more have been affected. Fear ruled. No one could stop their force.

The famous Order failed at each attempt. They kept fighting, but they lost two of their powerful allies… They realized their friend turned against them. They were nearly extinguished. Others changed loyalties and switched sides.

The ministry didn't last a month. It was taken over by the combined power of the Fearlings. Many of the previous Order members held high political positions… It didn't last a month…

The Guardians were outnumbered. Manfred Moon fought bravely, but the Fearlings were stronger. Many fell, entire families were destroyed or ripped apart.

No one was safe.

They called him a monster, and her a victim

Gothel had left the Wizarding World, to not return for years… At least that what she said. The truth is, she had lost had only 'good' trait. People began to treat her for the way she was, an cruel woman. She wasn't recognized and she was thrown out of her home.

They called it the end

The Wizarding world was defeated. Utterly destroyed. The light had fallen.  
And suddenly, everything stopped. No more raids, no more killings, it all stopped.

All who knew Kozmotis Pitchner, have long vanished. Only a few remember…

What even litterer remember is the sound of a crying child, a crying child in the ruins of a once beautiful manor in which the day before a witch was murdered and a man had gone mad with grief… A figure appeared and the crying stopped. The figure bowed down to look at the child. Both the figure and the child vanished. Only one knows the child survived and only one knows where the child is. Only one knows the truth…

Once upon a time there was an evil man and then he vanished, not to return for years.

**Well, here it is. The sad story of Gothel and Pitch. To make it clear, the linen in between are supposed to show how stories can change. I hope everyone noticed Gothel only thought the woman had used a love potion, it was love. Only she didn't understand it.**


End file.
